Cartas de Navidad
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Una historia tonta y corta que me vino a la mente en una noche larga y aburrida... Las cartas de Navidad de Tom, Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione... recuerden r/r, o sea, que lean y me dejen ReViEw!!!!!!!!...


Hola!!! Esta es una historia tonta y corta que se me ocurrió en una noche larga y aburrida... Y como estamos en la temporada.... Ahí les va 

**Cartas de Navidad**

Estimado señor San Nicolás, 

Sólo le escribo esto porque estoy muy aburrido. Voy a hacerle unas pequeñas peticiones, que espero que me cumpla, ya que el año pasado le pedí la muerte de todos los muggles y no me cumplió... Ahora bien, he sido un buen chico: me dieron el premio por servicios especiales al colegio y descubrí la cámara de los secretos, ¿cuántas personas pueden hacer eso? Sólo quisiera pedirle mucho poder y, nuevamente, la muerte de todos los muggles. 

Muy atentamente 

_Tom Ryddle_

_Lord Voldemort_

*********

¡Hola!!!! 

¿Qué cuentas Santa? Este año he sido un muy buen merodeador, me he transformado en animago y he acompañado a Moony cuando más lo necesita... Y le he roto el corazón a medio Hogwarts, pero eso no debes tomarlo en cuenta... ¿Crees que puedas cumplirme esto?: 

- Muchas cajas de explosivos. 

- Un polvo antipulgas (si supieras lo que sufro cada vez que soy un perro). 

- Que James se le declare a Lily. 

- Que Remus se le declare a Ralkm. 

- Que Dany no me parta un jarrón en la cabeza cada vez que le pido perdón. 

- Una buena patada por ya-sabes-donde para el metiche de Snape (mejor no, esa se la puedo dar yo). 

- La moto voladora que vi en aquella revista (te adjunto la foto para que la ubiques rápido). 

- ¿Ya te dije que quería explosivos? 

Bueno, no pienso pedirte más cosas... Pero más te vale que me las traigas o te prometo que voy a hacer explotar tu blanco y nevado reino, muajajajajajajajajajajaja. Saludos! 

_Sirius "encantador y modesto" Black_

_Padfoot_

¡Qué hubo Santa! 

¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá? ¿Mucho frío?... Pues te lo tienes merecido, ¡el año pasado no me cumpliste con nada de lo que te pedí! Aunque creo que fue porque el muy tragón de Wormtail se comió las galletas que te habíamos dejado... Pasando a otros aspectos, aquí te tengo la lista de este año: 

- Un bozal y una correa para Padfoot y Moony. 

- Una montura nueva para mis anteojos. 

- Que a Sirius lo termine de perdonar su novia de una buena vez. 

- Que Remus se le declare a Ralkm. 

- Que yo pueda declarármele a Lily sin decir incoherencias. 

- Una escoba nueva (de carreras, obviamente). 

- Una buena patada para Snape (no, espera, de eso puedo encargarme yo). 

- Un suéter de lana con el león de Gryffindor (está haciendo frío, no me culpes). 

Creo que eso era todo lo que tenía en mente. Recuerda cumplirme o te juro que voy a ayudar a Sirius a hacer explotar tu reino polar. Con cariño, 

_James Potter_

_Prongs_

Estimado señor Claus, 

¿Cómo se encuentra usted? Yo acabo de escaparme de una de las bromas de Sirius y James (cosa que NO es agradable). Este año me comporté muy bien (omitamos el detalle en Transformaciones) y por lo mismo, quisiera que me cumpliera con esta pequeña lista que ahora prosigue: 

- Una patada a James por ser mejor que yo en Transformaciones y echármelo en cara. 

- Una patada a Sirius por ser mejor que yo en Transformaciones y echármelo en cara. 

- Una patada a Petunia por ser... ELLA. 

- Una patada a James por no atreverse a decirme que me quiere (por cierto, ¿podría hacer que James se me declarara definitivo? Ya estoy harta de verlo tartamudear...) 

- Un polvo antipulgas para Sirius (es imposible sentarse junto a él y que no le den ganas de rascarse) 

- Autoestima para Peter (y un cerebro, si no es mucho pedir). 

- Una novia para Remus (y que su mamá se recupere, ¡pobre mujer!) 

- Una colección nueva de jarrones para el colegio (ya la novia de Sirius los ha roto todos cada vez que pelean) 

- Una patada para los Slytherin por decirme sangre sucia (sí, Severus incluído). 

- Un par de calcetines para Dumbledore (creo que los necesita). 

- Una caja de habanos para mi papá y una blusa nueva para mi mamá. 

Lo quiere, 

_Lily Evans_

P.D: ya me enteré de las amenazas de James y Sirius... Si no me cumple, pienso acompañarlos. 

Querido Santa, 

Este año he sido un buen chico. No he mordido a nadie en luna llena, he sido un buen merodeador, le di un puñetazo a Snape y no he tirado ni un envoltorio de chocolate al piso... Sí, sí, admito que no le he dicho a Dumbledore que Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail son animagos, pero ése es un detalle minúsculo, no estoy faltando a su confianza... Como ya te dije todas mis buenas acciones, ahora voy con lo que quiero para navidad: 

- Una patada para Sirius por poner sus sucias manos en mi hermanita. 

- Chocolate. 

- Una patada para Dany por fijarse en Sirius. 

- Chocolate. 

- Una patada para Snape, Rosier, Lestrange y Wilkes (pero la más fuerte por favor para Snape). 

- Chocolate. 

- Polvo antipulgas para Padfoot (¡por favor! Es urgente). 

- Chocolate. 

- Que James se le declare a Lily. 

- Chocolate. 

- Un cojín para Ralkm (creo que lo va a necesitar el día que finalmente me le declare). 

- Chocolate. 

- Un pijama de lana color verde limón. 

- Chocolate. 

¿Sabes? Me enteré de los planes de James, Sirius y Lily y pienso acompañarlos si no me cumples este año... Creo que Sirius tiene suficiente reserva de explosivos como para hacer volar medio Hogwarts, así que no será tan difícil. 

¡Hasta el año que viene! 

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Moony_

__P.D: ¡Casi se me olvida!, ¿crees que puedas traerme algunos chocolates? 

****** 

Individuo de la Navidad, 

No me importa lo que pienses, sé que no eres real, pero estaba aburrido y para escuchar a Crabbe hablando de lo hermoso que es Goyle (eso es traumatizante) prefiero hacer esto. Sólo quiero que Potter, la sangre sucia y el pobretón se mueran, nada más. Mi verdadera lista voy a enviársela a mi padre. 

Atte, 

_Draco Malfoy_

__

Papá Noel, 

¿Cómo te encuentras? Desde hace un año que no te escribía, por aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho... Creo haber leído algo sobre que si una es lo suficientemente educada y respetuosa contigo, los regalos tendrás más posibilidades de llegar; aunque también leí algo sobre que no existías, pero no pierdo nada con escribirte, ¿o sí? Quisiera pedirte algunas cosas este año, que creo merecer (sigo siendo la primera del curso y ya me hicieron prefecta). 

- Un puñetazo y una patada para Malfoy (no hace falta que te diga el por qué). 

- Una mochila nueva (la anterior se me rompió. Ron dice que es por el exceso de libros). 

- Algunos libros de lectura ligera (ya sabes a cuáles me refiero, de 900 páginas en adelante). 

- Más integrantes para la P.E.D.D.O. 

- Hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes para mis padres. 

- Suficientes dulces para poder regalarles a Harry, Neville y Ron. 

- 8 horas de trabajo, 8 de descanso y 8 de recreación para los elfos, igual que pensiones por jubilación, enfermedad y vacaciones. (y en eso te incluyo. Sé de buena fuente que tienes elfos esclavizados en el polo norte). 

Besos de, 

_Hermione Granger_

__

Querido Santa, 

Sé que tenía muchos años sin escribirte, pero Ginny me animó a que lo hiciera. Me he portado relativamente bien (los insultos a Snape y Malfoy no cuentan) y casi hasta he dejado de pelear con Hermione y no me molesto con Harry por celos. Quisiera pedirte muchas cosas, pero Ginny convenció a todos mis hermanos (si Fred y George te piden una bomba, no se las des) y tuve que reducir la lista: 

- Una túnica de los Chuddley Cannons. 

- Una escoba de carreras. 

- El nuevo anuario de los Chuddley Cannons. 

- Un elfo doméstico para mi madre (que Hermione no se entere de que te estoy pidiendo esto). 

- Una novia para Charlie (si ya Bill está saliendo con Fleur Delacour....). 

- Chucherías lechuciles para Pig. 

- Una patada por ya-sabes-donde a Malfoy (no, mejor, que se caiga de la escoba en pleno partido de quidditch) 

- Que Snape se envenene con una de sus pociones. 

- Dulces para Hermione y Harry. 

- Que a mi padre lo asciendan. 

- Que Percy se calle de una buena vez. 

Con cariño, 

_Ron Weasley_

__

Querido Santa, 

Todo un año sin saber de mí, ¿no es así? Por mi parte, las cosas estuvieron como siempre: Voldemort tratando de matarme, los Dursley tan encantadores como siempre (nótese el sarcasmo), Sirius huyendo de los del Ministerio y yo soportando ser "el niño que vivió"... Este año quisiera hacerte algunas peticiones: 

- Una patada a Malfoy. 

- Que Snape se envenene con una de sus pociones. 

- Una patada a Dudley (unas cuantas, para que puedan superar la capa de grasa). 

- Un polvo antipulgas para Hocicos (¡por favor!!!!!!). 

- Chocolate para el profesor Lupin. 

- Que a Colin se le descomponga la cámara fotográfica (te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas). 

- Un anuario de los Chuddley Cannons para Ron. 

- Una bufanda para Hermione. 

- ¿Ya mencioné el polvo antipulgas para Hocicos? 

- La muerte para Colagusano (no es que yo sea malo, es que se la merece). 

- Quítame a Voldemort de encima (¿cómo tengo que pedírtelo?) 

- Algo para poder regalarle a Hedwig (¿qué se le regala a una lechuza?) 

- ¿Podrías hacer que los Weasley se ganasen la lotería, o algo así??? (por favor, por favor, por favor) 

No te molesto más, supongo que tienes cientos de miles de cartas por leer todavía... ¿Sabes algo? Sirius me contó que sabe cómo hacer volar tu hogar, y no es una mala idea. Voy a comentársela a Fred, George y Ron por si no nos traes lo que te pidamos. Recuerdos. 

_Harry Potter_

__

***** 

Estoy loka!!!! XDDDDDDDD.... Ya lo sé ^^U Diox! Cómo se me puede ocurrir algo así??? ^^... Hubiera puesto también mi carta, pero lo único que iba a pedir era a Remsie *_* y eso no creo que les interese.... 

Disclaimer: si estos personajes fueran míos, estaría nadando en dinero, cosa que no es así U_U... Por tanto, les pertenecen a JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Salamandra y Warner Bros. Yo los tomo prestados para reírme un ratico y que ustedes también lo hagan. 

Déjenme review, si??????? ^^ 

**[MM:MS,MJ&MR][AG,T&R] _Ralkm Eowyn Catalina Diggory Kenobi Davies Weasley McGregor Jones Ryddle Schwaltz Canino Inverse Langley Volfeed Stender Ishida...._**(por qué escribo todo eso???) 


End file.
